Nadie más que yo The show must go on
by Heit
Summary: a veces, cuando duermes, el dolor disminuye o simplemente desaparece a veces, cuando duermes, sueñas, y a veces los sueños se hacen realidad a veces, cuando sueñas, tienes pesadillas y no puedes despertar FINALIZADO
1. Nadie más que yo

Aquí va otro fic que he necesitado plasmar al momento. Siento mucho hacerlo teniendo otros sin terminar, aunque desde aquí dejo claro que, a pesar de las muchas peticiones que he recibido y la insistencia de kami, no continuaré "El trozo de pergamino", pues ya Harry terminó con Ginny y no tengo más que añadir, aunque tenga un tercer capítulo guardado en el disquete, pero no me ha agradado, por lo que no lo publicaré. También quiero decir que tampoco continuaré "No me dejes sola", pues lo escribí en un momento de "depre" y sólo quería escribir un fic en el que hablara del dolor por perder a un amor, no uno en el que vengar la pérdida de un amor. Si a alguien le ha gustado en especial alguna de esas historias, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que esa persona termine la historia por mí, siempre y cuando antes de publicarla me la pase y me guste. Tampoco haré un epílogo de "Quiero ser yo", y estoy trabajando en "Un amor secreto", que me está dando más de un quebradero de cabeza, pues lo escribo una y otra vez y nunca me gusta como queda.  
  
Esta es otra historia que escribo en un momento en el que me siento "depre", por lo que dudo que tenga continuación, a no ser que me sienta "depre" más a menudo.  
  
Deseo de todo corazón que te guste este song-fic, que dedico a las personas que me conocen, pero que me conocen de verdad. Que esas personas se den por aludidas.  
  
  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ NADIE MÁS QUE YO _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
Siempre he estado muy triste, pero siento que esta es la peor noche de mi vida, jamás hubiera podido imaginar que llegaría a estar tan mal por él.  
  
Siento cómo incontables lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas para encontrarse con la fría almohada que intenta en vano consolar mi inmenso dolor.  
  
Deseo más que nunca poder acariciar su cara, blanca como la nieve; deseo más que nunca que esos expresivos ojos verdes, los más bonitos que se hayan visto jamás, me miren con amor, con amor hacia una mujer a la que ama desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no como el amor que se siente hacia una hermana; deseo más que nunca acariciar con mis labios ese deseado cielo que siento que jamás alcanzaré, que es su boca.  
  
"En el mar más profundo me guardo el sentimiento Y si el amor nos ata lo esparciré en silencio Haré que la ternura te llegue entre las olas Y que el rocío del alba jamás te encuentre a solas Que la espuma te arrulle dormido entre mis brazos Y ser como la brisa besándote los labios."  
  
Harry, oh Harry, me pregunto si sabes lo que siento por ti. claro que lo sabes, hasta el más idiota del mundo se daría cuenta, pero me refiero a si sabes que por ti muero, que sin ti muero; que tan solo una mirada tuya basta para hacerme soñar, aún cuando sé que no significa nada, que lo haces sólo porque soy tu amiga y confidente.  
  
Harry, esta amistad me está matando poco a poco, porque te amo, y sé que no habrá nadie que te quiera más que yo.  
  
Me duele el corazón. siento cómo se rompe.  
  
"Océanos en calma se harán en noches largas mar cálido mar bravo mar nuestro mar salado mareas en movimiento que en el peor momento nos funda en un abrazo y sea el final del cuento que no hay amor perfecto sin ti, y que así no habrá nadie que te quiera más que yo dentro y fuera de esta tierra como yo puede ser que no lo veas o tal vez que no lo creas bien lo sabe Dios que en el mundo del amor no habrá nadie que te quiera más que yo."  
  
¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Llorar desconsoladamente en soledad hasta que Dios lo quiera? ¿Seguir soñando noche tras noche el resto de mi vida que un día me confiesas que me amas?  
  
Sé que no lo harás, que no me amarás, y sé que yo, irremediablemente, lo seguiré haciendo, igual que lo llevo haciendo diez años.  
  
En los últimos cinco años he sido tu mejor amiga, me lo has contado todo, absolutamente todo, te he acompañado en tus dichas y tus tristezas, en tus continuas luchas contra el Señor Tenebroso. en cada momento que me has necesitado.  
  
Y lo seguiré haciendo amor mío, nada ni nadie me lo impedirá, ni siquiera el dolor que me produce en mi alma el saber que jamás ocuparé tu corazón de la manera que tanto ansío, aunque entre lágrimas vea romperse el firmamento por mi amor no correspondido, y ante ti y todo el mundo esconda mi dolor.  
  
"En el mar más profundo inventaré mil sueños que caigan lentamente como del mismo cielo en tus ojos cariño cerrados o despiertos y en medio de los años haré que sean eternos haré de mí un refugio cuando el dolor te duela porque en lo más hermoso también se tiene penas." 


	2. Cuando te duermas

------Harry's Pov------  
  
Últimamente Ginny está muy triste, y me duele verla así, porque por mucho que lo intento, no puedo hacer nada para consolarla...  
  
Aún recuerdo cuando se vino conmigo a vivir...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Que asco, me quiero ir ya de casa... ya tengo los dieciocho pero me falta un techo a donde mudarme... tendré que esperar a alquilarme un pisito o algo...  
  
-Si tanto te urge puedes venirte a mi piso.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Pues eso, que mi piso es muy grande y si quieres te puedes instalar allí... temporalmente o indefinidamente, como tú quieras. No me importaría compartir piso contigo.  
  
-Vaya Harry... no sé... no quiero causarte ninguna molestia...  
  
-No es ninguna molestia. No te lo tomes como un favor, sino como una petición.  
  
-¿Una petición?  
  
-Aja.  
  
-No sé qué decir Harry...  
  
-Di que esta noche tengo tus maletas en mi puerta.  
  
-Está bien, las tendrás.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Y ya lleva aquí seis años... y espero que muchos más.  
  
Un momento... me ha parecido oír algo... parece como un llanto... Dios, espero que no sea ella...  
  
Me acerco a su habitación y me asomo. Sí, es ella. Me tumbo junto a ella en su cama y le acaricio el cabello mientras me mira con los ojos llorosos. La almohada está mojada.  
  
-Gin, no llores... ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-¿Qué me pasa? Dios Harry, por favor, no me hagas esa pregunta...  
  
-¿Estás mal por la muerte de tu madre?  
  
-Sí.  
  
"Me miras con las manos escondidas en la mesa y piensas qué dirán. Piensas que estás muerto que no existe ni un momento para descansar."  
  
-No mientas Ginny, sabes que no se te da bien mentirme. Si fuera por tu madre ya habrías ido a mí, como lo has hecho siempre. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?  
  
-Porque no puedo Harry... No puedo.  
  
-Odio que me hables entre llantos, no lo soporto. Tampoco soporto que te encuentres así de mal y no hayas ido a pedirme consuelo, como siempre. Cuéntamelo Gin.  
  
-Esta vez no puedo Harry, por favor, no me lo pidas, no puedo...  
  
"Yo no insistiré, quizás esté asustado... creo que podría liberar este dolor... lamento no entender... creo que podría liberar este dolor..."  
  
-Está bien Gin, si no quieres no me lo digas, pero no vuelvas a llorar a escondidas... ni siquiera vuelvas a llorar...  
  
Me miras a los ojos. No aguanto verlos tan aguados. Maldita la razón por la que estén así. Si tú quisieras decírmelo... ¿Por qué no puedes? Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido secretos... ¿verdad? Ahora te abrazas a mí. Me gusta que te abraces a mí, me hace sentir bien. En la mayoría de recuerdos que tengo nuestros estamos abrazados. Te rodeo con mis brazos haciéndote ver que no pasará nada, que estoy aquí para lo que necesites...  
  
"Nunca ha estado claro de qué estado te lamentas cuando estás así. Piensas que la risa no consigue amortiguarme lo que tengo aquí."  
  
-Harry, gracias por estar siempre que te necesito.  
  
-Tú siempre lo has estado, siempre has estado a mi lado, y quiero que lo sigas estando.  
  
-Lo estaré.  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort hace unos meses? Yo estaba muy mal porque no había conseguido salvar a tu madre y tú empezaste a cantarme al oído muy suave para que durmiera.  
  
-Sí lo recuerdo.  
  
-Cuando me dormí todas las penas y sufrimientos se fueron... a ti te pasará lo mismo... y te cantaré hasta que te duermas.  
  
-Harry, por favor, quédate conmigo a dormir esta noche, te necesito.  
  
-Está bien, pero ahora intenta dormirte.  
  
Te abrazaste más fuertemente a mí y hundiste tu cabeza en mi pecho utilizándolo como almohada. Yo continué acariciándote el cabello mientras te cantaba muy bajito un trozo de una canción:  
  
  
  
"YO NO INTENTARÉ SABER QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO SÓLO TRATARÉ DE HACERTE VER QUE ESTE DOLOR SE IRÁ... CUANDO TE DUERMAS... DUERME QUE YO HARÉ QUE SUEÑES BIEN... MI AMOR... LAMENTO NO ENTENDER CREO QUE PODRÍA LIBERAR ESTE DOLOR... DUERME QUE YO HARÉ QUE SUEÑES BIEN... MI AMOR..." 


	3. Cuéntame al oído

Para empezar muchas gracias por los reviews y para terminar deciros que hay una especie de lemon en este chapter, y no soy muy buena para ellos, prometo hacerlos en un futuro mejor.  
  
Deja review plis.  
  
---------------------------------"------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Mientras dormía abrazada a él sobre su pecho desnudo no sentí dolor alguno, sentí que todo estaba en paz... pero eso acabó cuando desperté. Abrí los ojos con dificultad pues aún tenía sueño. Entraba muy escasa luz por la ventana porque era un día nublado y estaba lloviendo muchísimo. Entonces recordé todo lo sucedido la noche anterior... y con ello mi dolor. Giré delicadamente mi cabeza para contemplar su cara y me sorprendí al ver que sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.  
  
-Buenos días Gin -me dijo. Estaba algo ronco.  
  
-Buenos días Harry -le dije sin separarme de su cuerpo, no quería separarme de él, y sabía que a él no le importaba-. ¿Llevas mucho despierto?  
  
-Casi no he dormido en toda la noche.  
  
-Gracias por pasarla conmigo.  
  
Me dedicó una sonrisa de las más tiernas y me dio un beso en la cabeza.  
  
-Gin, tengo que hablar una cosa contigo. Tal vez no sea el momento más apropiado, pero quiero decírtelo.  
  
Me cogió por los hombros y suavemente me separó de él. Quedé recostada de lado en la cama mirando hacia él y él se giró para mirarme a los ojos.  
  
-¿Escuchaste lo que te canté anoche? -yo asentí-. Verás... en ella te llamaba "mi amor" y quiero aclararte que...  
  
-No tienes que aclararme nada Harry -le paré antes de que dijera las palabras que tanto me dolería oír, pues no me hace falta oírlas para conocerlas-. Sé que lo dijiste como un amigo, sé que no significó nada más... sé que lo dijiste con cariño y con toda la amistad del mundo, nada más...  
  
Estaba luchando contra mis lágrimas, que deseaban salir al exterior más que nunca.  
  
-No Ginny. Quiero decir sí. Pero no.  
  
-Harry... no sé si es que estoy recién despierta pero... creo que no me he enterado.  
  
-Pues que no lo dije como un amigo, que sí lo dije con cariño... que significó mucho más...  
  
No sabía cómo tomarme eso... no sabía lo que quería decir. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Yo porque no sabía de qué me estaba hablando, y él porque esperaba que yo sacara una conclusión.  
  
-Ginny ¿sabes lo que te estoy queriendo decir?  
  
-Me temo que no Harry.  
  
-Que te amo.  
  
"Cuéntame al oído, muy despacio y muy bajito ¿Por qué tiene tanta luz este día tan sombrío? Cuéntame al oído, si es sincero eso que ha dicho O son frases disfrazadas esperando solo un niño. Cuéntame... cuéntame..."  
  
No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar. No me esperaba que dijera eso para nada. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería una broma de muy mal gusto? Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada muy tierna, esperando a que dijera algo. Tenía muchísimas cosas que decirle, pero algo me impedía hacerlo. Al perecer creyó que como yo no le decía nada, yo no le amaba.  
  
-Gin.. lo siento... sé que no debería habértelo dicho. Puede que haya destrozado la amistad más bonita del mundo... entiendo que a partir de ahora no volvamos a ser tan buenos amigos y...  
  
-ssshhh, calla.  
  
Le puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para que callara y me acerqué más a él, no hacía más que decir estupideces. Me abracé a él y él lo tomó por sorpresa, no se lo esperaba.  
  
-Yo a ti también te amo Harry, siempre lo he hecho. Es por ti que lloraba anoche, por eso no te podía contar las causas de mi dolor, que acaba de ser extinguido y ocupado por una inmensa felicidad.  
  
Me abrazaste fuertemente y suspiraste mi nombre, antes de sellar con un hermoso beso tierno y sincero la promesa que en silencio nos habíamos hecho: no separarnos jamás el uno del otro y amarnos por siempre jamás, pasase lo que pasase.  
  
"El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso, Ese beso a mí en el tiempo. El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso, Ese beso a mí en el tiempo."  
  
Nos quedamos callados abrazándonos durante un largo rato, pues no queríamos estropear el momento con palabras, queríamos guardar ese momento en nuestra mente y nuestro corazón para siempre. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado a nuestro alrededor.  
  
Una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza, no me atrevía a formularla en voz alta... ¿Desde cuando el deseo de que Harry me amara había dejado de ser un sueño? ¿Desde cuando me amaba? En realidad no me importaba, me daba igual, lo importante era que estaba abrazada a él y que nos amábamos, las fechas eran simplemente datos sin importancia.  
  
De repente rompió el silencio que nos envolvía.  
  
-Me temo que por mucho que lo deseemos, no nos podemos quedar aquí abrazados por siempre... hemos quedado con tu hermano y Hermione.  
  
Por mi mente cruzó un "al cuerno con mi hermano y su novia", pero él tenía razón. Llevábamos un tiempo sin estar con ellos. Asentí y me separé de él a regañadientes y me levanté de la cama. Llevaba un camisón de verano de tirantes y corto de color negro. Él también se levantó y me besó más apasionadamente, luego salió de la habitación.  
  
"Cuéntame al oído, ¿a qué sabe ese momento? ¿Dónde quedan hoy los días en que eso era un sueño? Cuéntame al oído, ¿dónde duermen hoy tus miedos? Si aún guardas sus caricias en la caja del recuerdo. Cuéntame... cuéntame..."  
  
Me acerqué a la ventana con una sonrisa en los labios y la felicidad en mi corazón. Se veía una transitada calle de Londres bañada por la lluvia que al parecer había empezado a caer bien temprano. De repente sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome por la cintura. Era Harry.  
  
-Ya les he llamado para decirles que no vamos a ir -me dijo-. Te amo Ginny, te amo -me susurró al oído.  
  
Me di la vuelta y le besé con todo el deseo contenido en tantos años. Él me abrazó fuertemente mientras poco a poco me llevaba sin que yo pudiera darme cuenta hacia la cama. Los dos queríamos que eso sucediera. Sin dejar de besarme metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisón y me lo quitó, quedando yo en braguitas, que desaparecieron instantáneamente, igual que su pantalón de pijama y sus calzoncillos. Caímos en la cama, me miró a los ojos y me repitió que me amaba, e inmediatamente después penetró en mí. Ninguno decía nada, sólo gemíamos por el placer infinito que todas esas sensaciones, contenidas durante tanto tiempo, producían en nosotros.  
  
"El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso, Ese beso a mí en el tiempo. El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en el beso, Ese beso a mí en el tiempo. El cielo acostado, detuvo el tiempo en exceso, Y ese beso a mí... en el tiempo. Eh el cielo acostado, nos detuvo en el tiempo, Nos detuvo en el tiempo oh... Cuéntame al oído." 


	4. The show must go on

1 AÑO DESPUÉS  
  
---- Harry's Pov ----  
  
Abro la puerta de casa y voy a buscarte. Estás en el salón, medio tumbada en el sofá leyendo. Inmediatamente que me ves cierras el libro y me sonríes... adoro tu sonrisa, lástima que ahora mismo tenga que hacer que se borre...  
  
Me haces un sitio a tu lado en el sofá, yo me siento y te abrazo.  
  
-¿Qué tal la reunión con Dumbledore? Parece que vienes bastante serio -me dices.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que algo mal Ginny...  
  
Inmediatamente me miras a los ojos. Puedo ver el temor en ellos, en esos ojos castaños en los que me pierdo.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado Harry? -me preguntas con temor.  
  
-Pues que Voldemort prepara otro ataque, en Hogsmade, peor que los anteriores y... ya sabes que Dumbledore y yo somos los únicos que se pueden enfrentar a él y tener posibilidades de contarlo y... ya sabes que Dumbledore está muy viejo como para...  
  
-Harry... ¿te volverás a enfrentar a Voldemort? Dime que no Harry, por favor, dime que no...  
  
Tus ojos están llorosos, y finalmente una lágrima sale de ellos. Te abrazo fuertemente, no soporto verte así.  
  
-Lo siento Gin, pero tengo que hacerlo... si no... sería mucho peor, entiéndelo...  
  
-Harry, y si... y si... ¿y si te pasa algo?  
  
-No me pasará nada Gin, ya verás...  
  
-Harry, la última vez que te enfrentaste a él acabaste muy mal... casi mueres en el hospital... no sabes lo mal que lo pasé...  
  
-No te preocupes mi amor, que el mes que viene nos estaremos casando.  
  
-¿Cuándo te tienes que enfrentar a él?  
  
-La semana que viene.  
  
-Oh Harry...  
  
Empiezas a llorar y yo... yo me siento impotente... lo único que puedo hacer es seguir abrazándote fuertemente y rodearte completamente con mi cuerpo. Finalmente no puedo resistir, y una lágrima cruza mi cara. En realidad yo también estoy asustado, pero no te lo puedo decir, tengo que infundirte seguridad... Te das cuenta de que yo también estoy llorando.  
  
-Harry, te quiero tanto... no quiero perderte...  
  
-Yo a ti también te quiero mi amor, no sabes cuánto, cada día te quiero más...  
  
-Siempre te amaré Harry, pase lo que pase.  
  
-Yo a ti también Gin, pase lo que pase.  
  
-Prométeme que nada logrará separarnos.  
  
-Nada nos separará, puedes estar más que segura.  
  
  
  
*Never knew I could feel like this Like I've never seen the sky before Want to vanish inside your kiss Every day I love you more and more Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings Telling me to give you everything Seasons may change, winter to spring But I love you until the end of time Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day*  
  
  
  
---- Ginny's Pov ----  
  
  
  
Me dices que no me preocupe, que todo saldrá bien... Como me gustaría creerte...  
  
Sé que tú también tienes miedo, puedo notarlo... y muy raras veces tienes miedo... tú también sabes que te será muy difícil vencerle...  
  
¿Por qué no habrá otro que pueda enfrentarse a él? ¿Por qué precisamente tú? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?  
  
No quiero que te enfrentes a él... y si... y si... Dios, no sé lo que haría sin ti, caería en la locura...  
  
  
  
*Te imagino y la soledad Se me llena de ti Y no es fácil poder decir Lo que llego a sentir. Llevo tiempo buscándote En mi alma y mi piel Llevo tiempo soñándote No te quiero perder*  
  
  
  
Después de unos minutos en completo silencio, sin decir nada, sólo pensando, te levantas y me coges de la mano.  
  
-Venga Gin, es mejor que nos vayamos ya a dormir.  
  
Yo asiento con la cabeza y nos vamos a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo, porque yo no pego ojo en toda la noche, y estoy completamente segura de que tú tampoco.  
  
Durante la semana antes de tu enfrentamiento, paras en casa lo justo. Estás casi todo el día entrenándote con la Orden del Fénix. Sólo vienes a casa a comer y dormir. Intentamos dormir, abrazados, totalmente pegados el uno al otro, de vez en cuando me susurras un "duerme que yo haré que sueñes bien, mi amor".  
  
Es la noche antes...  
  
Estamos ya en la cama, totalmente abrazados.  
  
-Ginny, prométeme una cosa.  
  
Yo asiento con la cabeza. No soy capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra, porque siento que en cuanto abra la boca me pondré a llorar desesperadamente sin poder parar. Tengo tanto miedo...  
  
-Prométeme que mañana no irás a Hogsmade. Prométeme que me esperarás aquí, que no saldrás absolutamente para nada.  
  
-Harry, no quiero que esta sea nuestra última noche juntos -digo, y tal como me esperaba, comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
-Ssh, no llores mi vida, que no será nuestra última noche.  
  
-No quiero que llegue mañana, quiero quedarme así abrazada a ti para siempre, que el tiempo se pare.  
  
-Sabes que yo lo quiero tanto como tú. ¿Me prometes que mañana te quedarás aquí hasta que yo vuelva?  
  
Volví a asentir, haciendo una promesa que no estaba segura de que pudiera cumplir.  
  
  
  
*Y el aire que me sobre alrededor Y el tiempo que se quede en nada Nunca más escucharé tu voz De energía nunca liberada. Promesas que se perderán en estas cuatro paredes Como lágrimas en la lluvia se irán*  
  
  
  
---- Harry's Pov ----  
  
Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. La miro. Me encanta verla dormir, se ve tan dulce... como si nada le preocupara. ¿Debería despertarla para despedirme? No, mejor no.  
  
Le dejo una nota con una frase de una canción que a ella le gusta y un te amo, junto con una rosa.  
  
La miro por última vez antes de irme y le beso la mejilla.  
  
-Duerme que yo haré que sueñes bien, mi amor -le susurro mientras acaricio su cabello.  
  
  
  
---- Ginny's Pov ----  
  
  
  
Me despierto. Ya es de día. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de qué día es, y de que no estás abrazado a mí, como siempre que despierto. Me doy la vuelta asustada para ver si estás. No estás. Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta, y en mi mesilla hay una rosa sobre una nota. La abro: "Tengo que marcharme no voy a llegar, me gusta cuando duermes y odio madrugar, no tienes porqué sentirte mal, te echaré de menos hoy. Te amo".  
  
Irremediablemente comienzo a llorar. Nunca he tenido tanto miedo, nunca he tenido tanto miedo antes de que se enfrentara contra él.  
  
Torpemente me visto y me preparo una tila... que termina siendo toda la caja. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Se estará enfrentando ya a él?  
  
Suena el timbre. Son Ron y Hermione. Vienen a hacerme compañía. Seguramente Harry les pidió que vinieran. Se lo agradezco mucho, pues ya creía que me iba a volver loca si seguía allí sola pensando en lo que podría estar pasándole a Harry.  
  
Pasamos horas sentados en el sofá, sin decir prácticamente ninguna palabra. Por mi cara no paran de deslizarse lágrimas silenciosas. La espera se hace agonizante. No puedo soportarlo más. Tengo que ir con él.  
  
De repente tengo una visión:  
  
Es Hogsmade. Una calle. Dos personas, una frente a la otra, con las varitas en alto. Son Harry y Voldemort. Alrededor, en círculo, personas encapuchadas de negro y con una máscara y personas de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Despierto. Ron y Hermione están a mi lado, preocupados.  
  
-Te desmayaste.  
  
-He tenido una visión... tengo que ir, tengo que ir con él.  
  
-No Ginny, Harry te dijo que no fueras.  
  
Me puse a llorar.  
  
-Sé que se lo prometí, pero tengo que estar con él. Vosotros no me comprendéis, poneos en mi lugar. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí esperando mientras puede que Voldemort le esté matando!  
  
Ambos accedieron a dejarme ir con él, y me aparecí en aquella calle de Hogsmade.  
  
Los encapuchados están luchando contra la Orden del Fénix. Hay casas y establecimientos ardiendo. De fondo está Hogwarts. Busco a Harry con la mirada, y lo encuentro tirado en el suelo. En frente de él hay un encapuchado en el suelo, aparentemente muerto. Debe ser Voldemort.  
  
  
  
---- Harry's Pov ----  
  
Me duele tanto... sé lo que viene ahora después.  
  
Lo que más siento es no haber cumplido mi promesa a Ginny. Lo que más siento es no volverla a ver... la amo...  
  
Siento que alguien se arrodilla a mi lado.  
  
-Harry... -me dice ella entre lágrimas.  
  
-Gin... me prometiste que no ibas a venir.  
  
-Y tú me prometiste que no te pasaría nada.  
  
-Gin, creo que esto es una despedida... lo siento... perdóname...  
  
-Ssh... no digas nada, no hables...  
  
-Gin, recuerda que el "show" debe continuar, y recuérdame como aquél que te amó hasta su muerte -Lloras, nunca te había visto llorando así-. Quiero que sepas que te estaré observando, donde quiera que esté, veré todo lo que haces, así que pórtate bien.  
  
-Oh, Harry...  
  
-Tengo frío...  
  
  
  
*Every breath you take Every move you make Every bond you break Every step you take I'll be watching you Every single day Every word you say Every game you play Every night you stay I'll be watching you*  
  
  
  
---- Ginny's Pov ----  
  
-No me dejes.  
  
-Siempre estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase...  
  
-Pase lo que pase.  
  
-Te querré...  
  
-Hasta el último de mis días.  
  
-No habrá nadie que te quiera más que yo.  
  
No lo soporto, no soporto no poder hacer nada, no soporto el saber que vas a morir, que es la última vez que estoy hablando contigo...  
  
-Anda mi niña, cántame algo al oído, quiero que sea una canción cantada por ti lo último que oiga.  
  
Me seco las lágrimas y me acerco a tu oído y, abrazándote, hago lo que me has pedido, te canto al oído lo más claro que puedo:  
  
*TE ECHARÉ TANTO DE MENOS CERRARÉ FUERTE LOS OJOS HASTA VERTE SÓLO TENGO QUE ESPERAR YO TE ECHARÉ TANTO DE MENOS QUE AUNQUE BUSQUE UNA PALABRA NO HABRÁ NADA QUE ME CURE DE VERDAD*  
  
  
  
Siento como pierdes la vida, siento que ya no estás a mi lado. Siento que lo pierdo todo: tú, mi amor, mi esperanza y a mí misma. Levanto un poco la cabeza. No respiras. Aún tienes tus ojos verdes de ciencia ficción abiertos.  
  
-Duerme que yo haré que sueñes bien, mi amor -te susurro mientras los cierro.  
  
Comienza llover. Me acerco a tus labios y los beso por última vez, aunque tú no puedas devolverme el beso. Te abrazo fuertemente hasta que alguien posa su mano en mi hombro. Es Dumbledore.  
  
-Virginia, puedes estar orgullosa. Harry murió después de haber derrotado definitivamente a Voldemort.  
  
-Debería estar orgullosa, pero estoy terriblemente consternada -le digo entre lágrimas-. Llámame egoísta, Albus, pero prefiero vivir con temor a Voldemort el resto de mi vida, a vivir el resto de mi vida sin Harry.  
  
-Hay que ser fuerte Virginia, hay que superar la pérdida de Harry, aunque sin duda será una tarea terriblemente difícil, hay que aprender a olvidarle.  
  
-Es cierto, el "show" debe continuar, pero no pienso olvidar a Hary, pues olvidándolo a él me estoy olvidando a mí misma. Si pienso en olvidarle, me olvidaré de pensar.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Pasó el tiempo, y cada vez era peor.  
  
Ginny cayó en una profunda depresión de la que ningún psicólogo ni ser querido logró sacarla. No había quitado las cosas de Harry de la casa, todas sus cosas estaban en su lugar: sus camisas en el armario, su cepillo de dientes con el de ella, sus libros donde él los había dejado, su colonia en su estantería, sus discos en su sitio...  
  
Ginny prácticamente no salía de casa, podía hacer su trabajo del ministerio en ella, pues lo único que hacía era rellenar informes.  
  
Toda su familia la visitaba continuamente. Fred y George hacían lo imposible por volverla a ver sonreír, pero la última vez que sonrió estaba Harry delante.  
  
Ginny vivía recordando aquel año inolvidable que vivió junto a Harry. Vivía recordando cada beso, cada caricia, cada vez que se amaron... cada momento inolvidable de sus vidas en común, como cuando Harry le pidió a Ginny que se casara con él.  
  
Ron y Hermione iban todos los domingos por la tarde a tomar el té a la casa de Ginny. Una tarde nadie les habría la puerta, así que decidieron abrirla con ayuda de la varita. Cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron a Ginny tumbada en el sofá, sin vida.  
  
En el casete se oía la canción favorita del grupo favorito de Harry: "In a little while", de U2. En el puño cerrado de Ginny estaba el colgante y la cadena que le regaló Harry la noche que le pidió que se casara con él: una cadena de plata con un corazón de esmeralda con las iniciales de los dos grabadas. En la boca de Ginny se dibujaba una sonrisa perfecta, esas sonrisas que sólo le dedicaba a Harry.  
  
  
  
*Todo el amor y toda la felicidad Se fueron con el viento y ya no volverán, Aquellos sueños que no puedo olvidar... Es tiempo para recordar* 


	5. Aclaraciones y cosas a tener en cuenta

Quiero decir que muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, que me animan a continuar mis historias.  
  
También pedir perdón por poner un final triste en esta historia, pero ya que la empecé en un momento triste, decidí que terminara también así, aunque si recibo los reviews suficientes que me lo pidan y tengo ganas, probablemente haga otro final, pero feliz, y ya vosotros elegís el que más os guste (y obviamente me lo comunicáis por review)  
  
Como muchos habréis notado, todo el fic está basado en diferentes canciones y películas, especialmente en la película Moulin Rouge (por el título y algún comentario del último capítulo) y las canciones:  
  
-Nadie más que yo - Rosana Arbelo  
  
-Cuando te duermas - Los Piratas  
  
-Cuéntame al oído - La oreja de Van Gogh  
  
-Come what may - B.S.O. Moulin Rouge  
  
-Descubriéndote - Rosana Arbelo  
  
-Promesas que no valen nada - Los Piratas  
  
-Te echaré de menos - Los Piratas  
  
-Every breath you take - The Police  
  
-Moriría por vos - Amaral (por la frase "tus ojos verdes de ciencia ficción")  
  
-In a little while - U2 (por ser la canción que escucha Ginny cuando muere)  
  
-Al caer la noche - Duncan Dhu  
  
-The show must go on - B.S.O. Moulin Rouge  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo estas líneas, especialmente si habéis leído todos mis fics, esperabais ansiosos que este terminara y además os han gustado.  
  
AIDA 


	6. Final alternativo

#FINAL ALTERNATIVO#  
  
12 MESES DESPUÉS  
  
Eran las nueve y cuarto. Harry estaba muy nervioso porque Ginny saliera de su cuarto. Esa noche hacían un año juntos y la llevaría a cenar a un sitio sorpresa. No era un restaurante elegante ni un lugar muy romántico (bueno, según para quién), pero tendrían más intimidad que en un lugar público.  
  
Cinco minutos después Ginny llegó al salón con un vestido largo de corte asimétrico de seda en color verde oliva y de tirantes, con sandalias a juego, muy bien maquillada y peinada con un moño que dejaba escapar algunos mechones. Harry pensó que esa sería una noche inolvidable.  
  
-Estás guapísima -dijo Harry.  
  
-Gracias, pero me habría lucido más en una casa en la que tuviera que bajar las escaleras... ¿A dónde me llevarás?  
  
-Es una sorpresa.  
  
Se subieron al peugeot 206 azul claro de Harry y, desde el centro de la ciudad, se desplazaron a una urbanización de casas adosadas en el extrarradio de Londres.  
  
-¿Por qué me traes aquí? -preguntó Ginny cuando Harry se paró frente a una casa, la número siete.  
  
-Porque este es tu regalo de aniversario -dijo Harry sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo y entregándoselas a Ginny, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta- Es la casa que siempre quisiste, di algo.  
  
-¡¡¡Gracias!!! -exclamó Ginny y abrazó a Harry.  
  
Salieron del coche y entraron en la casa. Era de dos plantas, con desván y sótano. No estaba amueblada, carecía de cortinas y parecía recientemente pintada, cada habitación de un color vivo e intenso distinto.  
  
Cuando llegaron al enorme salón, pintado de malva, Ginny se sorprendió al ver en el centro una mesa redonda para dos rodeada de velas que flotaban. Las numerosas ventanas estaban abiertas y de fondo se escuchaban lentas baladas procedentes de un lugar desconocido.  
  
-Oh, Harry...- Ginny volvió a abrazar a su novio y lo besó-. Gracias, gracias, gracias... no sé qué haría sin ti.  
  
Se sentaron a la mesa a cenar la exquisita comida que había preparado Dobby como regalo hacia ellos, y tras haber comido y brindado, se pusieron a bailar durante un buen rato.  
  
-Ginny, ven que te enseñe una cosa... -dijo Harry separándose de Ginny tras un largo lapso de tiempo abrazados moviéndose lentamente al compás de la música.  
  
Harry cogió de la mano a una Ginny muerta de curiosidad y la condujo escaleras arriba por un pasillo hasta el fondo, donde abrió una puerta y pasaron a la habitación, que tenía en el centro un precioso moisés de color azul pálido con tres pequeños peluches y un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda incrustada entre dos hermosos rubíes que brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia. Ginny comprendió la indirecta y se tapó la boca con una mano mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Harry, que estaba tras ella.  
  
-Gin -dijo Harry acercándose a ella y acariciándole suavemente el rostro-, te quiero muchísimo, más que a nada en este mundo, y dudo que alguien sea capaz de quererte más que yo. Contigo he sido más feliz de lo que nunca pude imaginar y lo único que quiero es permanecer por siempre a tu lado, contigo... por eso... me gustaría que nos casáramos y formáramos una familia.  
  
Los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar. Harry la abrazó y Ginny lo besó, haciendo de ese profundo beso y aquel hermoso momento una rotunda afirmación hacia la petición de Harry.  
  
N/A ( aquí iría un lemon (claro, se irían a la habitación de al lado que curiosamente tenía una cama adoselada cubierta con pétalos de rosas rojas), pero desde aquel desastroso intento he decidido no escribirlo así que... tú imagínatelo!  
  
Harry y Ginny se casaron un mes y medio después, y no tardaron mucho en procrear cuatro Potters llamados Lucy, Aaron, Julia y John. Fueron inmensamente felices y siempre se amaron con la misma intensidad que los caracterizaba y que hacía de ellos una de las parejas más envidiadas del mundo mágico.  
  
{FIN}  
  
PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO, QUIZÁ DEMASIADO CORTO POR LA FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN Y, POR QUÉ NO, DE MOTIVACIÓN (motivation, such and aggravation, acusations, don't know how to take them lalalalala).  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS SI ESTÁIS LEYENDO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS SI OS HA GUSTADO, Y YA NO OS CUENTO LA DE GRACIAS QUE OS LLEVÁIS SI RECIBO UN REVIEW VUESTRO PARA SABER QUE NO HE ESCRITO ESTE FINAL ALTERNATIVO EN VANO Y QUE LO HABÉIS LEÍDO.  
  
SE LO DEDICO A TOITOS TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTE FIC CUANDO LO ESCRIBÍ.  
  
KISSES  
  
AIDA 


End file.
